Are we Friends or More?
by CatWomen88
Summary: Have Mac and Harm finally gotten together? Just when you thought so, life throws them another problem. Mac drinks and might not remember the night they spent together or does she, and what type of conseuences result from this night... Read and find out
1. Falling off the Wagon

Are We Friends or More?  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters.  
  
*Author's Note: This takes place after Season 8, I know Mack is missing, but for the sake of my story, Harm found her and Webb. Mack will be getting drunk in this story, I am aware that she used to be an alcoholic and that she has been sober for a long time.  
  
Chapter 1: Falling off the Wagon  
  
8:00pm at Mac's Apartment  
  
"Mac! Come on Mac open the door, I know you're in there. What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Harm was banging on Mac's door.  
  
Mac stumbling to the door finally managed to unlock the door. Then she turned around and stumbled back to her couch. Harm hearing the door being unlocked opened the door and let himself in.  
  
"Why didn't you answer the door quicker I've been banging for 10 minutes?" Harm asked as he walked over to the couch. That's when he noticed the empty bottle lying next to the couch.  
  
"Mac what is that bottle by the couch? Please tell me it's water and not..." Harm stopped as he got a whiff of the alcohol that was evident all over Mack.  
  
"You know Harm, people can surprise you sometimes. Some people can be down right mean and you never would have thought it. I mean you put a little faith and trust in a person and that person could stab you in the back. " Mac slurred.  
  
"What are you talking about Mac?" Harm took a seat on the table across from Mac.  
  
Mac scooted closer to Harm, as if she was going to tell him a secret, " You should know. You broke your promise Harm; you stabbed me in the back. You said that five years from when AJ was born, if we were both single then we would make a baby. Well as of yesterday it has been five years since we made the promise, but I saw you tonight with that blond bimbo. Looks like you don't want to keep the promise."  
  
"Mack I haven't broken the promise, the woman you saw me with was just a friend. I had every intention of keeping the promise." Harm replied.  
  
Mac backed away from Harm, "Who cares that's not even why I'm upset. I got a call today from mommy dearest, telling me my Uncle died. He had cancer. My mom didn't even have the courage to call and let me know that he was in the hospital. I could have gone to visit him, but no she was too scared. She isn't even the one who told me he died, she called, but she gave the phone to my Aunt. Yeah, my uncle's dead and I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
"Come on Mac let's get you to bed." Harm helped Mac up.  
  
Harm attempted to help Mac get to her bedroom, which wasn't easy. Mac kept falling, so Harm finally picked her up and carried her. Harm laid her down and covered her with her blanket.  
  
"I had faith in my mom that she would at least attempt to be there for me, but it turned out that she is just a scared little girl. She is scared of rejection, so instead of dealing with me, she just shrugs me off. This was my Uncle, he is the only family besides Uncle Matt that I could count on, and now he is gone. I never even got a chance to see him. Harm where are you going? Aren't you going to stay? Or maybe your going to take the other bottles and throw them away. That's ok, go ahead, be my guest, I'll just get more." Mac sat up in her bed and was still slurring her words.  
  
"Mac what's gotten into you? You've been sober for so long. Why let something like this ruin it." Harm sat down on the bed beside Mac.  
  
Mac moved closer to Harm, "You always did care about me. I mean you've always been there for me."  
  
Mac rubbed her fingers through Harm's hair. She moved her face closer to his.  
  
"This isn't right Mac and you know it. Your drunk, you're not thinking clearly. Now lie down and sleep it off." Harm said pushing Mac away.  
  
" I'm thinking clearly. I'm thinking it's time we made good on that promise from five years ago." Mac kissed Harm on the lips.  
  
Harm pushed Mac away, "Mac don't do something you're going to regret."  
  
"Regret? I've been wanting this for a long time. The only thing I regret is not making the promise for a sooner date." Mac got up and sat on Harm's lap facing him, "Now fly boy if you don't want to do this then your just going to have to stop me."  
  
Mac began to kiss Harm's neck. Harm put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, so that he could see her face.  
  
Harm looked into her eyes, " Mac, This isn't right. Not like this, with you drunk."  
  
Harm didn't even finish; Mac leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Harm pushed her away and removed her from his lap.  
  
" I'm going to go make some coffee. You stay here and rest." Harm said as he left her room.  
  
" Run away, that's right, just run. You've been doing that for years. You did try to fight for me, once, but not anymore. You just gave up. I mean how come you never gave up looking for your dad or trying to bring Charlie down, but you can give up on me. I know you have feelings for me Harm; I have feelings for you too. So why not just take advantage of the fact that I am throwing myself at you. Come on. It's ok I want it." Mac slurred.  
  
Harm replied, " If we did do this I would feel guilty if in the morning you woke up and regretted what happened. I want you to be sober for a decision like this. Now lay down."  
  
" That's right, Mr. Fly boy has to be a gentlemen. Always doing the right thing, always helping people, never taking advantage of them. The perfect man." Mac slurred some more.  
  
Harm left the room to go make some coffee. Mac lay down on the bed. As soon as Mac closed her eyes sleep consumed her. When Harm returned he saw Mac asleep. Harm turned off the coffee pot and all the lights. He laid down on the couch and feel asleep.  
  
During the middle of the night Harm heard Mac scream. He got up and raced to her bed. Mac woke up drenched in sweat.  
  
When she felt someone grab her she pushed the person away, " Get away from me. Don't come any closer. Stay away."  
  
"Mac it's me, it's Harm." Harm grabbed Mac again.  
  
Mac stopped struggling, " Harm, is it really you. Oh god Harm." Mac threw her arms around him.  
  
"That must have been some night mare you just had." Harm said holding Mack close.  
  
" You have no idea. It was horrible. My dad came home drunk as usual, but instead of screaming and yelling he just stared hitting me, and hitting me. He wouldn't stop. Why does this still haunt me? I thought I put it past me." Mac cried.  
  
"Shhhhh its ok Mac. No one's going to hurt you." Harm replied.  
  
Mac pushed herself away from Harm, " I'm so sorry Harm. I said some and did some pretty bad things earlier. I'm so..."  
  
"It's ok Mac. I forgive you. Now go back to sleep." Harm replied as he got up.  
  
Mack grabbed his hand, " Please don't leave. Lay here with me, please."  
  
Harm couldn't resist, so he lay down beside Mac.  
  
" Thanks Harm, for being here for me."  
  
Harm looked down into Mac's eyes, "What are friends for. "  
  
Mack moved her face closer to Harm's stopping inches from his face. Harm closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss got more and more passionate.  
  
Harm was the first to pull away, "Mac..."  
  
Mac put her finger on his lips, "Shhhhh. I'm sober, trust me. I'm thinking clearly. I want this."  
  
She removed her finger and kissed him again. Harm returned the kiss, which lead to a lot more happening.  
  
The next morning:  
  
Mac woke up the next morning, to find herself naked. She looked around and found a note next to her that read:  
  
Mac,  
  
See you at work. We need to talk later.  
  
Harm.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Why did Harm leave? Does Mac know what happened that night? Does Harm regret what happened? What's going to happen when they talk? You have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Please review. I like to know what you think. 


	2. The Morning After

Are We Friends or More?  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters.  
  
*Author's Note: This takes place after Season 8, I know Mack is missing, but for the sake of my story, Harm found her and Webb. Mack will be getting drunk in this story, I am aware that she used to be an alcoholic and that she has been sober for a long time.  
  
Chapter 2: The Morning After  
  
Mac got up, got dressed and left for work. As she walked into the office she saw Harm in his office. She walked quickly by right into her office. She had no idea what to say to him. She barely remembered part of last night, but the part she did remember was burned into her brain. She didn't remember everything, only certain bits and pieces. She remembered being mean to Harm, she also remembered him helping her, comforting her. He has always been a great friend.  
  
Mac recalled part of the night that her and Harm spent together, she remembered this part so clearly. She kissed Harm, he didn't want to because he still thought she was drunk. She wasn't, She remembered wanting him so badly that her body ached for it. She was hoping he wouldn't refuse. He didn't, thank goodness. Mac smiled a little to herself as she remembered unbuttoning his shirt and slowly sliding it down his arms. She also remembered him taking off hers. The best part of that night was their bodies became one. She wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. She just hoped that Harm didn't regret it.  
  
There was a knock on her door, and she knew who it was, "Come in Harm."  
  
Mac offered him a seat. Harm closed the door and the blinds and took a seat.  
  
"Listen Mac last night was. it was very interesting. I don't know how much you remember, but." Harm began to say  
  
Mac interrupted him, "Harm I don't remember everything, but I do remember us making love, if that's what your worried about. Look I liked it. I've been wanting that for a long time Harm."  
  
Harm looked at her, "I'm glad you remember I was worried you wouldn't. I've been dreaming of you and me for a long time now. So here is my question, where do we go from here? Are we friends or more?"  
  
Mac didn't have time to answer his question before they were summoned into the Admiral's office.  
  
"At ease. Commander Rabb I need to you to go to the U.S Patrick Henry, ASAP. I need to make a decision. The Captain is charging one of his Petty Officer with dereliction of duty and another Petty Officer with murder. Major Mackenzie, I have a case here for you to work one. You're dismissed. Oh and Commander there is car waiting for you down stairs to take you to get your things. Have a nice trip."  
  
Mac and Harm left the Commander's office, "We'll talk more when I get back." Harm said as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ One Month Later:  
  
Mac was in the bathroom throwing up as usual. This had become a routine for her in last few days. She would get up, eat a little something, go into the office and have to rush to the bathroom.  
  
"Ma'am are you ok?" Harriet asked with a sad look on her face.  
  
Mac looked at Harriet, "I'm fine, probably just something I ate."  
  
"Permission to speak freely Ma'am?" Harriet asked.  
  
Mac looked at her afraid of what she was going to say, "Permission granted."  
  
"Could you be pregnant ma'am, the only reason I ask is because I remember what it's like to be pregnant and running to the bathroom like you have been doing for the past week and a half." Harriet replied a little hesitantly.  
  
Mac had a look of shock on her face. She never would have thought that. Harm was coming back in three days; she had to talk to him.  
  
"It's probable just the flu, Harriet. Thanks for your concern." Mac said as she left to go to her office.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What's wrong with Mac? Could she really be pregnant? If she is what will his do to her and Harm's relationship? You have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Please review. I like to know what you think. 


	3. The Truth

Are We Friends or More?  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters.  
  
*Author's Note: This takes place after Season 8, I know Mack is missing, but for the sake of my story, Harm found her and Webb. Mac will be getting drunk in this story, I am aware that she used to be an alcoholic and that she has been sober for a long time.  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
Mac thought a lot about what Harriet said. She made an appointment to see the doctor later today. She had to know. She got ready to go to the office, for her it was just another day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Two days later:  
  
Mac walked into the office and saw Harm standing in his talking to Bud. She wasn't ready to see him. Not until she got the results. She was expecting to know by tomorrow. She quickly walked into her office and locked her door. For the rest of the day she avoided Harm.  
  
When she left the office she noticed Harm wasn't there, but she didn't think anything of it. As she walked toward her apartment, Harm stepped from around the corner.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Harm asked  
  
Mac was shocked. This was the last thing she needed, "I'm not avoiding you."  
  
Mac avoided Harm's eyes as she unlocked her door and walked into her apartment.  
  
"Talk to me Mac. What's wrong?" Harm asked in a stern tone.  
  
Mac kept her back to Harm, "Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that."  
  
As she turned around Harm got right up in her face. He backed her against the wall. He leaned in closer. She could feel his breath on her neck; it tickled.  
  
"I know you Mac. Something is wrong. Please talk to me." Harm pleaded.  
  
Mac couldn't speak; she was feeling weak at the knees. She felt like melting. She closed her eyes in hope it would help. It didn't. She opened her eyes and looked into Harm's.  
  
Mac attempted to speak, "Like I said. nothing's."  
  
She stopped; she couldn't take it anymore. Being this close she covered his mouth with hers. She deepened the kiss. They pulled apart, when their need for air became way to great.  
  
"What was that for or are you avoiding the question." Harm asked.  
  
Mac looked at him, "I missed you that's all."  
  
Mac knew this was one way she could avoid talking. She took his face in her hands and began to kiss him again. Harm didn't protest. He wanted her to tell him what was wrong, but obviously she wasn't ready yet, and he wasn't complaining. He was rather enjoying her forcefulness.  
  
The next thing either of them knew, their clothes had been discarded and they were hitting the sheets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the phone rang startling Mac awake.  
  
She picked up the phone, "Hello."  
  
"Is this Miss Sara Mackenzie?" The person on the other line asked.  
  
Mac sat up, "This is she."  
  
The women on the other line replied, "Oh hi, it's Dr. Johnson. I have the results of your pregnancy test. Would you like to schedule a time to come in, so I may give the results to you in person."  
  
"It's ok, I would like them over the phone." Mac said.  
  
Mac dropped the phone. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Harm awoke and sat up.  
  
"What happened Mac, who was on the phone?" Harm asked with a worried expression.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What are the results? What will happen now that they have made love again? You have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Please review. I like to know what you think. 


	4. Authors Note

Many of you have probably been wondering why I have not been updating my stories. I fully intend to update all the stories I have written once this school year is over with. It has been a long, hard year and it left me little time to update any stories so certain ones have been put on hold longer then others, but that will all end once this school year is over with, which is only three more weeks. I appreciate all the reviews and I promise I will write more. I know there are some stories that haven't been updated in years, but believe me I will be updating them this summer. Again I am very sorry it is taking so long.


	5. The Baby

**Are We Friends or More?**

** By: CatWomen88**

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This takes place after Season 8; I know Mac is missing, but for the sake of my story, Harm found her and Webb. Mac will be getting drunk in this story, I am aware that she used to be an alcoholic and that she has been sober for a long time.

**Chapter 4: A baby**

Mac looked at Harm, she had to tell him she was pregnant. Wow, she, Sara Mackenzie is pregnant. Sara knew she always wanted kids, but she never thought this would be the way she would have them. Sara pictured herself retired, married, and in a nice little house with a white picket fence and blue shutters.

Sara looked at Harm, "I'm pregnant."

Harm couldn't believe what he just heard; he turned away from Mac and walked to the window. His face was expressionless, Harm knew he always-wanted children, he just always thought he would be married and living in nice house.

"Are you sure?" Harm asked.

Sara nodded, "that was the doctor. She wants me to come in next week for an ultra sound and start me on prenatal vitamins."

Harm retuned to the bed, "What now?"

Sara leaned into Harm, "Just hold me."

They lie down and feel asleep in each other's arms. Sara woke up first, she didn't know what to do, she looked at Harm and tried to picture herself married to him, but it just wouldn't happen. She loved him there was no doubt about it, but him and her married, could that really be possible. Sara got dressed and headed to work she needed some alone time

Harriett saw Sara sneak in. Harriett knew Sara had gotten news about her condition and she'd bet all her money that Sara had a bun in the oven. Harriett knocked lightly and asked permission to enter. Sara didn't want this, she couldn't handle any more advice, but she allowed Harriett to enter anyway.

"I assume you're pregnant. The look says it all. You don't know what to do about Harm, am I right?"

Sara stared at Harriett, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to a trained eye. If anyone looked close enough they would see the pale face and fear in your eyes."

Just then the admiral once again called Sara into his office, "I have a case for you Major, an undercover case. I need you to gather information on the U.S. Minnesota, the captain believe that some of his crew might be running an undercover operation to smuggle drugs to the US. The captain feels a woman would be able to get more answers then a man, so here is the file you leave in the morning. Dismissed."

Sara just stood there, if she went undercover then she could get hurt and loose the baby, she couldn't risk the baby's health, but if she backed down from this case then she would most likely be put on desk duty, and Sara hated desk duty. She left the admirals office not sure about what to do. Should she take the mission and risk everything, or say no and risk desk duty. Sara knew what she ought to do, but she didn't know what she wanted to do. It didn't help that Harm was in her office, down on one knee with a ring.

To be continued...

Will she accept the mission, and why is Harm on one knee? Read the next chapter to find out.

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Please review. I like to know what you think.

I am going to try something a little bit different. I am going to let the readers decide what will happen next, so please vote for one of the choices below.

Sara accepts the mission and Harm asks her to marry him

Sara declines the mission and Harm gives her a promise ring

Sara accepts the mission and says no to what ever Harm is going to ask her,

4. They get interrupted and the whole office élans she is pregnant


	6. A Decision

**Are We Friends or More?**

** By: CatWomen88**

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This takes place after Season 8; I know Mac is missing, but for the sake of my story, Harm found her and Webb. Mac will be getting drunk in this story, I am aware that she used to be an alcoholic and that she has been sober for a long time.

**Chapter 5: A Decision**

Sara was about to walk into her office when she decided to make a detour to the bathroom. She knew she had to decline the mission, but she would have to tell the Admiral why and she wasn't ready for the whole office to know she was pregnant. Sara needed time to think, so she quietly snuck out of the bathroom and made her way to her car. She sat in there for what seemed like forever pondering where to go. With just her luck she caught a glimpse of Bud and Harm leaving the office, so Sara took this opportunity to sneak back into the office.

Sara thought she was slick, but Harm saw her sneak out of the bathroom. Why was she avoiding him? He looked down at the one carat gold ring in his hand. He had that since he got back from his mission. He quickly put the ring away when he saw Bud approaching.

"Something wrong sir, you look depressed if I may speak so freely." Bud asked.

Harm smiled Bud had a knack for perfect timing, "Yeah I'm fine Bud, hey do you want to go get some lunch with me. We haven't really talked since I left?"

"Sure, let me just finish some paper work. It'll be about thirty minutes okay." With that said off Bud went.

Harm left Mac's office knowing she would be back later and went on his way to finish up a few things as well.

Sara made her way back to her office. She closed her door and settled into her chair, when he phone rang. It was Officer Coates summoning her to the Admiral's office. What now? Was all Sara could ask in her head.

"You summoned me Sir?" Sara said after the Admiral gave her the sign to stop saluting and sit down.

Admiral Chewiggen asked, "Can you take this undercover assignment Colonel?"

Sara thought about how she would answer that question for a good five minutes before she answered, "I'm really sorry sir, but I must decline fore personal reasons."

Sara was hoping the Admiral would accept that, but no such luck, "I see, what may these personal problems be? I have to know if they will be interfering with the rest of your work."

"Yes Sir they will. You see, and I do ask that this stay between us please Admiral" Admiral Chedwiggen nodded his acceptance, "I'm pregnant."

The Admiral sat back in his chair, "Harm's I'm sure."

"How did you know?" Sara looked confused.

The Admiral smirked, "Don't look so shock Colonel I know what goes on in my office. Don't worry about the mission, but I am removing you from active duty to desk duty, meaning if you need to gather evidence in the field you will send someone else to do it. You're dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Sara stood up and left.

At the restaurant Harm gave into Bud's torturing, which included him asking Harm only one question, and Harm couldn't take all the secrecy, and told him everything.

"I can't believe Colonel Mackenzie is pregnant." Bud said with wide eyes.

Harm slapped his forehead, "I just told you that I am going to ask her to marry me and all you can say is you can't believe she's pregnant. Thanks for the support Bud."

"I'm very happy for you sir, but I just never imagined Mac would get pregnant by you." Bud replied.

Harm shrugged, "It's not that hard to believe I mean we have been attracted to each other for quite a while."

"I know sir, but you two never seemed to be going anywhere with your feelings. No offense it just seemed like neither of you would ever make the first move." Bud blabbed.

After about an hour of Bud sticking his foot in his mouth Harm and him made their way back, where he was summoned to the Admiral's office with out even making it two steps past the elevator.

"At ease Commander. I have a mission for you. It's an undercover one. I was hoping for a woman, but since none seem to be available. You're my last resort. Here is the file. Dismissed." The Admiral sat back down and continued his work.

Harm was trying to get his head around the fact that the Admiral knew about Sara. Obviously she had been offered the job before him and said no, but did she actually tell the Admiral she was pregnant. As Harm was leaving the Admiral's office he took the opportunity to stop in Mac's since her could honestly doubt she knew he was back.

He opened the door and said a rather loud Hi and enjoyed the look on Mac's face as she jumped about a foot out of her chair.

"Do you mind not scaring me like that please Commander?" Mac asked rather aggravated.

Harm smiled and winked and Mac sighed. She knew why he was here. He was probably going to ask her to marry him Harm was honorable like that.

"Look I know why you're here, please don't feel obligated to ask me to marry you okay? You don't need to, I have no problem raising this baby as a single mother. So please save yourself the disappointment of me saying no." Sara quickly said to Harm.

Harm couldn't believe what he had just heard, "If that's what you want."

With that said Harm left. He needed to regroup. Outside her office her took out the ring and looked at it. He was going to ask her to marry him before he knew she was pregnant, but what she just said changes things a little. He actually got the feeling that she didn't want him. How could he be so wrong?

Harm walked back in, he might not ask her to marry him, but damnit he was going to ask her something.

"You misunderstood my reason for coming here. I simply came to tell you that I will be leaving tomorrow for an undercover mission, and I don't know when I am going to return, so here." Harm handed her a ring off a key chain, "Wear this as a promise ring, I want you to promise to wait for me until I return no matter how many months its, so that I can have a fair chance to win your heart and still make us a family for the baby, please?" Harm had tears in his eyes, his whole body was shaking and was all sweaty.

How could she refuse, "Of course, I'll accept the promise ring." Sara felt tears come to her eyes, she had butterflies in her stomach. The weird thing was she didn't feel relieved. She wanted him to ask her to marry him, she would have said yes.

With that done Harm left and Sara sat down to ponder what she had just promised.

To Be Continued…

I have a question, so please everyone vote: Should Harm gets injured on his trip, maybe even go missing? You let me know what you would like to see happen to Harm.


	7. Four Month Later He's Back

**Are We Friends or More?**

** By: CatWomen88**

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This takes place after Season 8; I know Mac is missing, but for the sake of my story, Harm found her and Webb. Mac will be getting drunk in this story, I am aware that she used to be an alcoholic and that she has been sober for a long time.

**Chapter 6: Four months later: He's Back…**

Mac couldn't wait. Harm was coming back today. At least that's what the admiral had said. She kept repeating over and over what she was going to say to him. She had had a lot of time to think about giving him a chance. Even though she wasn't sure it was a good idea, something in her was intrigued by the idea of Her and Harm dating. Mac rubbed her stomach by now it was obvious; the whole office knew she was pregnant. Its not like she could hide it any more with how big her stomach was getting. Mac was hoping to wait until Harm came home so they could find out together if it was a boy or a girl, but she couldn't wait, she would surprise him with the results.

Mac had just left the doctors office with the good news and raced to the office to see Harm. He should be back by now. As she pulled up she braced her self for a reunion she had been dreaming of since the day he left. She had an ultra sound picture for each month he was gone so he could see how his baby boy and girl had grown. That's right Mac and Harm were going to be the proud parents of twins. She found out on her first visit to the doctor, which was the day after Harm had left. Twins wow, Mac was stunned at first, but she warmed up to the idea immediately. Mac walked into the office hoping to see Harm, but instead she was greeted with sad faces. Her thoughts immediately went to Harm's in trouble. Harriett just looked at her and Mac knew it was Harm.

She couldn't handle it, Mac started to feel dizzy and her world began to spin really fast. All she could do was pray that it wasn't Harm, but everyone's faces were saying that her answers weren't going to be answered. She heard Harriett mention that the plane Harm was supposed to be on crash-landed. So far there were no dead bodies just hundreds of injured ones. Mac couldn't take it anymore, her world soon became black and she collapsed backward into the strong arms of the man she had been racing to see.

Harm picked Mac up despite how heavy she was and carried her to the elevator. Once inside he laid her down and pushed the button to go down. Harm didn't have a clue how he had made it to the hospital in 10 minutes, but he had. It was there he found out he was having twins, one boy one girl. Three shocks' in one day was enough to make him pass out. First there was the shock of the plane crash, which he would have been in if he hadn't been in such a hurry to get home that he decided to catch an earlier flight, second there was the fact he was having twins and last he was having one boy and one girl. He had always wanted at least two children and he had wanted one boy one girl. Macs OBGYN said she was going to be okay, that she had had too much excitement for one day.

Harm waited by Macs bed for hours. He had gone out and gotten flowers and chocolates, he favorites and waited patiently for her to awaken. He was glad she was still wearing his silly promise ring; he had to remind himself to get his engagement ring back from Bud. When Mac finally opened her eyes she was blessed with the sight of the man she had been wanting to see all day.

"What happened? Your plane it crashed right?" Mac was so upset that her words were very shaky.

Harm placed a hand around her shoulders, "Shhhh it is all okay. I took an earlier flight. Everything is fine."

Mac was so happy to see Harm that she pulled him in for a nice long Kiss.

Harm responded by deepening the kiss, "I'm glad you waited for me."

"I though it was the least I could do." Mac replied looking at her ring.

It was in that moment that the next words out of Mac's mouth just came out, she didn't now why, but she knew she had been wanting to say them for a while, "Will you marry me?"

This caught Harm off guard. He watched as Mac picked up her purse and took out his engagement ring, "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you?"

"Let me talk. Please. Ever since you left I have been thinking about things. I came to some realizations. The truth is I was scared. I was scared that you were asking me to marry you for all the wrong reasons, but then I found this in Bud's office and he confessed that you have been hiding this form me ever since a month before we slept together. It was in that moment that I realized how stupid I was being. I was trying to keep myself from getting hurt and all I did was continue to hurt myself. I love you Harm. I want to marry you. I want us to be a family. I don't think I realized how much until I heard about the plane crash. I can't imagine my life with out you. You are my friend, my soul mate, and my lover. Everything I need in my life, please for give me and say you will marry me." Mac pleaded with all her heart and soul, she had tears streaming down her face.

Harm took the ring and closed the box, "Mac you are my everything, my life, my dreams, my future. You are my best friend, my confidant, my whole world, but I have to say no. Now just hear me out. The reason is that I don't want you to remember your engagement like this, in a hospital bed. I want it to be special, so let me plan the most perfect evening for you and then I will ask the question, so that way you can remember your special day for ever."

With that said Harm leaned in for another kiss. Mac didn't believe she could fall anymore in love with this man, but sure enough she was.

"Now we need to think of baby name…."

TO BE CONTINUED….

I hope everyone likes the way I have decided to go with the story….


	8. An Early Arrival and a Shooting

**Are We Friends or More?**

**By: CatWomen88**

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This takes place after Season 8; I know Mac is missing, but for the sake of my story, Harm found her and Webb. Mac will be getting drunk in this story, I am aware that she used to be an alcoholic and that she has been sober for a long time.

**Chapter 7:**** An Early Arrival and a Shooting**

Mac was the happiest she had ever been. She was with the man she loved and was planning on getting married. It had been four months since the proposal. Mac was currently on maternity leave. The babies were fine and Mac was ready to have them. Harm had been great through out the last couple of months.

Harm walked through the door, "Hey hon, sorry I'm late." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be ready in ten minutes." With that said Mac watched him leave for the bedroom.

Mac had to admit it was easier then she thought to be with Harm, so many things had stood in the way. All the sudden her phone rang, "Hi Harriett. Do not worry; we will be there soon. Harm was running late."

A few minutes later Harm and Mac were on their way to the restaurant. Mac grabbed Harms free hand, "I was thinking of baby names. We do need to pick some soon. I have finally decided on Jacqueline Marie for our girl. What about you any thoughts about our boy?"

Harm looked at Mac in truth he had really thought about it. He kept pushing it off, "I have a few ideas, but none really stick out yet. Look I promise I will have a name by the time our boy is born."

Mac sighed, "You keep saying that Harm. You said you would have a name picked out by last month. We cannot keep calling him 'it' or 'boy'. He needs a name and we agreed I would pick our girls name and you would pick the boys name. I'm starting to think you don't want these babies." It was probably the hormones talking, but Mac was frustrated with harm.

"I will. I will have a name. Trust me." That is when they pulled up to the restaurant. Mac had been right. Harm was having second thoughts about the children, but what first time parent did not.

Harm helped Mac out of the car and walked toward the front door, when something happened that no one saw coming. It was so fast that no one knew what exactly had happened. All Harm knew was he was lying on the floor next to Mac. Bud, Harriett and the Admiral were standing over them. All Harm knew was he was in pain.

"Mac is she okay?" Harm whispered. Bud was saying something, but he could not understand. The next thing Harm knew was his world turned black.

Mac was not okay, she was screaming, "My babies, please someone help my babies." There were tears in her eyes as she clutched her stomach in pain. Mac had no idea what happened. She looked over at harm and saw him lying lifeless, "Harm!!! Talk to me please?"

"Shhh Mac, Harm is okay. Bud says he is breathing. Where is the ambulance?" Harriett was holding Mac in her arms trying to sooth her. Harriett kept looking over at Bud and the Admiral. She had no idea what to tell Mac about Harm or her babies, "It's okay. Everything is going to be all right, you just hang in there."

Finally two ambulances appeared to take Mac and Harm to the hospital. As the rolled through the emergency room blackness claimed Mac's world.

"What happened? How many months pregnant is she?" The doctor was talking to the paramedics and Harriett was whispering encouraging words in Macs ear.

The paramedic responded, "There was a drive by outside the restaurants. Five people were shot. According to her friends, she is eight month pregnant. Do you think the bullets hit the babies? She is having twins."

"I hope not, either way the babies are coming out tonight."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author's note: I know I always take forever to write new chapters and I am terribly sorry. I always think I will have time during school and I never do. I appreciate everyone's patience with me. Please review. I hope you like the new chapter.


End file.
